


【Evanstan】蓝色多瑙河

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: Chris Evans的爱人是一条漂亮又可爱的小人鱼。*桃生日贺文





	【Evanstan】蓝色多瑙河

**Author's Note:**

> 很软很甜的小人鱼包→关于人鱼的身体构造全都是我瞎扯

Chris走进浴室时，整个地板与墙壁都湿漉成一片，从浴缸外因玩耍的动作而溅起的水珠打湿了他的脚踝。

一双白皙的手臂挂在浴缸旁，面容漂亮的少年正浑身浸泡在浴缸的水里，当然也无法忽视他应快乐的情绪而不断掀起摇摆的尾鳍——Sebastian是一条可爱又迷人的小人鱼。

他扬起头，面庞上挂着的水珠在脸侧若隐若现的鳞片上染出一片艳丽的色彩来，“你回来啦。” Sebastian的声音软软的，拖长的尾音里像被浇灌着带有甜意的蜜糖，“我好想你喔。”

“我也想你，宝贝。”Chris伸出手臂，绕过对方的腋下然后温柔地将他抱着靠进自己的怀里，他低下头将一个柔软的亲吻贴在了那处层层叠起的鳞片上，然后用嘴唇熟悉而亲昵地摩挲着，“今天在家玩得开心吗？”

他是在年初时捡到Sebastian的。年轻的小人鱼有着与人类男孩无异的面庞，因海底巨浪的席卷而无助地冲到Chris住宅前这片无人的海滩上。小人鱼迷茫而害怕地缩在岸边的石块后，悄悄地探出一个可爱的脑袋，用湿润无辜的眼神注视着眼前陌生的环境与根本不熟悉的人类成年男性，而湿漉漉的棕色长发则随着滑落的海水贴在身上；Chris走过去，他便更往后退了退身体，卷起的碧蓝色鱼尾紧紧地盘在身前，做出一个护卫的姿势——但Chris只是望见了这条闪闪发光的鱼尾在鳞片的依附下，被阳光折射出艳丽动人的光泽。

他朝小人鱼友好地伸出手臂，待对方握住他的掌心时，Chris把Sebastian带回了家。

这像是童话故事里一场梦幻般的相遇，但属于Chris和Sebastian的故事的的确确从此开始了——人鱼是古老、神秘、美丽而强大的物种，他们有着无限的力量，既能够将鱼尾化作人类的双腿生活，也能够在汹涌壮阔的海洋中呼吸遨游，更有着比人类长达数百年的生命。但这也并不是无懈可击的，由于海底巨浪，Sebastian暂时失去了回到大海里的能力，于是Chris教导他如何在人类世界生活，带着他走遍周边所有动人的景色，而到最后——小人鱼放弃了回到大海里的机会，他的声音像甜蜜的歌唱，他说，我愿意为你留下来。

小人鱼和人类相爱了。

“亲亲我。”Sebastian朝他撅起嘴巴，“这里也想你。”他侧身抬起自己的臀尾，用手指剥开了隐藏在小腹下的粉色细缝。

Chris无奈地笑了起来，他凑近前去，将小人鱼的甜蜜话语全数吻入了温热的口中。他吮吸着对方的唇瓣，直至再次浮现起红通通的颜色，然后便轻轻地咬住了小人鱼并不安分的舌头开始舔咬起来。“小色鱼。”他亲昵地隔着亲吻开口。

初始，Sebastian的发情期把他吓了好大一跳——Chris并没有想到原来人鱼也会拥有突如其来、汹涌灼热的发情期，而他和Sebastian也还未表明过心意，趁着小人鱼意识迷糊的渴求状态下拥有对方，这不是Chris会做的事情。他只是心疼却又手足无措地抱着对方，滚烫的温度透过皮肤相触传递到了他的身上，他觉得自己的心脏都被灼得停顿了一拍，只能够愣愣地收紧手臂，一下接一下地抚摸着在他怀里难耐蹭动的小人鱼的后背。

你干嘛还不和我交配呢——小人鱼委委屈屈的，面庞因情欲浮现起一片艳丽的潮红，他的眼神无辜，但朝Chris说出的话语却带有别样惑人心神的魔力。Chris不知道要怎么回答他放在心口上喜爱着的男孩，而Sebastian用手臂紧紧地搂住他的脖颈，温热的气息全数喷洒在他的面庞之上，Chris觉得自己只要再凑近一点点，就能吻上那张漂亮的嘴唇。

棕色的长发顺着一路披散在小人鱼白皙的后背上，Sebastian胡乱地亲吻着男人带有点点胡渣的下巴，修长的鱼尾与黏腻得泥泞不堪的腹部渴求地贴近Chris磨蹭着，他继续低声地、带着哭腔地开口询问眼前的人类，“你为什么不和我交配呢？我明明这么喜欢你呀……”

一向冷静自持的男人终于愣住了，他望着柔软而甜蜜的小人鱼，对方撅着嘴唇朝他索要着亲吻，他觉得自己的意识在听到Sebastian的话语的那一刻就已经飘散到不知哪里去了。他狠狠地吻着对方，用手指挤进那处早已分泌出大股黏腻汁水的肉缝，肆意地用指节转动与抠挖着，他低声回答小人鱼方才的问题，“我也爱你，Sebby。”而Sebastian脸红红地望着他，继续同他解释着，语调因男人的操弄而变得支离破碎，他说，每一条人鱼只会在遇见自己真心喜欢的对象时，才会正式迎来属于自己的第一次发情期。

小人鱼就如同现在一样，无论何时面对着Chris，都毫无保留地献上了自己。

属于Sebastian的蚌肉已经因不断滴落的蜜液而湿软黏滑，而小人鱼更加主动得将覆盖在生殖腔上的鳞片分得更开，露出属于小人鱼的、能够孕育生命的娇嫩细缝来。Chris拨开不断收缩的软肉，附于细缝下方的阴茎因他的动作而硬得更加厉害。这是属于人鱼独有的身体，既是男性，又拥有着女性的性征——所有不可思议的事情在Sebastian的身上都显得动人与美丽。

冰凉的尾鳍带着湿漉漉的水意勾上了男人的脚踝，覆有鳞片的腰腹带着别样的触感轻巧地贴近了Chris的身体，而不断胀大的昂热阴茎正抵住Sebastian的肉洞口极具凶猛性地打着滑。小人鱼起身，握住男人埋在他身体内无数遍的巨物便直直地放入了自己的生殖枪里。他几乎是在被填满时便拔出了一声甜腻的尖叫，他的呼吸急促，微微隆起的乳肉正被Chris握在手心里狠力玩弄着，他的鱼尾卷在对方的腰上，肉洞被快速地、毫不留情地抽插操干着，他轻轻地喘息道，“好粗，老公，你好厉害呀…”

Chris被他的亲密称呼给刺激得更加硬挺。他咬着对方的嘴唇狠狠地吮吸着，在上面留下一个凶猛的齿印来，而后便捞起Sebastian勾在自己腰间上的鱼尾用指腹摩挲着每一个敏感点，小人鱼的内腔又软又热，被撑开的黏膜迫不及待地包裹住炽热粗大的阴茎，他用力地将性器埋至甬道内的更深处，猛烈拔出又再次插入，每一次都用力地碾过每块凸起的软肉，直到小人鱼被他的动作带出破碎而动人的甜蜜呻吟。

“呜呜——太快了，我要被操坏了……”小人鱼抱着男人可怜极了地呻吟着，白皙的胸膛上布满了一片红肿的指印与吻痕，就连凸起的乳尖也被掐揉成红肿破皮的颗粒。鱼尾随着起伏的气息而摆动着，甩出一片湿漉漉的水珠，最后紧紧地贴附在对方的身上，而身前被操干到熟软红肿的肉洞流出更多甜腻湿滑的水液来，层层软肉紧紧地吮吸吞吐着这个粗大的填入物。Sebastian软着身体，但又随着交配中最真实的反应摆动着自己的臀肉，顺着Chris的动作渴求地蹭动着埋在自己体内的阴茎。

他的眼里充满了对Chris的倾慕与爱恋。他像人鱼渴望着大海一样本能地渴望着属于他的爱人。

人类与人鱼交缠在一起，肉体拍打的声音充斥着这个尤为安静的浴室，生殖腔被滚烫的阴茎准确又用力地操开，将这个属于小人鱼的肉洞捣得又湿又软。Sebastian在Chris的身下被摆放出一个求欢的姿势，他紧紧勾住男人结实有力的肩膀，胡乱地同他亲吻，呻吟着说他好棒、操得好深，又说自己快要怀上属于他们的小宝宝了——的确，Chris在快感到达顶端时射进去的精液满满当当地填满了整个滑腻泥泞的甬道。

他们一起高潮了。

小人鱼气喘吁吁地靠在Chris的胸膛上，唾液、汗液与泪水将这张漂亮的面庞沾染得一塌糊涂。他的嘴唇红肿，眼神湿润而迷茫地散开一片，空白得只剩下快感余韵的脑海中重复地回荡着与爱人交合的美好滋味。浊白色的精液从被操得通红泥泞的肉洞旁流了出来，淌湿了他泛着蓝色光芒的修长鱼尾，而Sebastian只是低低地惊喘了一声，然后被拔出阴茎的Chris整个抱起，走出浴室，放到属于他们的大床上。

人类和人鱼的交配可不止这么一次呢。

 

Fin.


End file.
